


Confusion

by TrueDespair_Yuuikida



Series: Help Wanted [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Loose crossover, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair_Yuuikida/pseuds/TrueDespair_Yuuikida
Summary: He thought he was in a nightmare.Otherwise how can anything of what was happening be real?
Series: Help Wanted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925863
Kudos: 9





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weak one but I couldn't think of any other way to do it so I hope you all enjoy~

The security room looked as though a hurricane went though it when things died down. Papers scattered all over the floor, the chair was spinning, even the soda was spilled and dripping over the edge of the desk. However, the only sounds that came from that room was soft whimpers coming from the corner of the room.

Atsushi was curled up in a fetal position was he held his head in his hands, his body pressed against the spilt of the wall, trying to make himself look small. He was crying and shaking, a nightmare that came to life, how couldn’t he be scared? “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry….!” He murmured to himself over and over, lamenting over his life choices and the failed hope that things were getting better for him.

Meanwhile heavy metallic steps slowly came closer. The young man flinched with every step, murmuring apologies and gasping for air. The steps stopped but he couldn’t bring himself to look, in fear that if he did, he might actually get killed.

Then he heard a click and a sigh before light came back into the room.

When nothing happened for a full minute, the sigh was heard again but only this time, it sounded more like a whine, as if someone was waiting for him. Why, he wasn’t sure but Atsushi slowly but surely opened one eye and saw…a pout?

A pout…on an animatronic?

Was he seeing that correctly?

Or did he finally went insane?

“You’re not going crazy.” A light tone coming from said pouting animatronic. “That’s rude of you to say that and after all the effort we did just to come here. But then again, you fainted before we can say even a word. Very faint of heart, I see.”

Atsushi wasn’t sure what to make of that as his hands slowly dropped from his head. Tears was still in his eyes but they were wide with confusion and a sense of awe. He made a soft noise from the back of his throat, voicing those emotions.

“Well,” Another voice came out from just outside the room. “We did come by unannounced.” The voice was deeper and modulated as the figure leaned on the doorway. “You know we’re better than that, you moron.”

A sigh left the animatronic’s mouth as he slowly stood back up. “Strict as always. Well then let’s start over!” Clasping his hands, he looked down at Atsushi with a huge smile. “Welcome to the Stray Dogs’ extravaganza, new night guard! We’re happy to have you join us tonight! We’ve been meaning to give you a warm salutation, but things just gotten in the way~”

He won’t lie, Atsushi thought that he was in some other dimension with how things went from scary to…cheezy. He slowly stood up, still scared but not as terribly so. “Um…thank you?” He had his hands close to his chest. “But…what’s going on? Is this some prank or something?”

A third figure that was next to the second one outside of the door snorted, chuckling followed suit from them.

Even the animatronic in front of the young man, his smile froze before he let out a loud laugh. “Oh my word, you don’t seem to get it, do you? What sort of prank would befall on you at this time of night? Surely you jest! Did you hit your head when you screamed like some banshee—ow!” He got slapped on the head as he whined and held it. “Mean!” He whined.

“Enough, he’s clearly confused.” The second animatronic made himself known as he looked at the night guard. “My apologies. Let us welcome you once again to the Stray Dog’s Extravaganza, Atsushi. We’re happy to have some company in these lonely hours. Wished we greeted you with better fanfare.” He glared at the pouting animatronic.

He honestly didn’t know what to say. Atsushi looked at the two (while idly glancing at the third one not too far from him) before he had to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I-I’m sorry…I don’t think I get it.” He really didn’t and it showed. “I think…I think I need some water—”

“Whatever.” The third animatronic left as quietly as he came which was weird considering how heavy they are.

“Of course, of course, you had quite the shock.” The smiling one led Atsushi back to his chair. “Sit down, sit down, you know you can’t be moving so fast during the night, you never know what will be lurking in the shadows~” He wiggled his fingers which looked more fluid than it had to be. “So, Atsushi, how are you liking the place~?”

This was going too fast for him to comprehend. “I-I think I’m doing a decent job considering—how do you know my name?” Atsushi had to ask.

“You have the nametag on you.” The second animatronic pointed at him.

Atsushi looked down and he felt like the stupidest man on earth. “Oh.”

“Anyhow! Now we’re here! Well most of us for now, let’s introduce ourselves!” With a guitar strapped on his back, he smiled. “I’m the Bunny but you call me Omission or O!” He then pointed at the other comically. “And this is the bear, his name is Poet or the lonely singer! Don’t know why but we just call him poet!”

The poet animatronic just rolled his eyes but nodded in greeting.

“And the snake that left is called the dragon but he’s very greedy so he’s also the greedy dragon.” Omission smiled widely. “He loves to eat the pizza even though he is holding an apple all the time but he’s okay! He can sing like the rest of us and can dance a bit! So that’s us! It’s nice to finally meet you, Atsushi~”

Speechless for a bit, Atsushi wasn’t sure how else to answer besides a ‘likewise’ before he took a good look at the now three humanoid animatronics as the ‘dragon’ came back with a cup of water. It was shoved into his hands as if the very thing was cursed, drops of water spilled out of the side. “….Thank you.” He took a sip, feeling the stares aimed at him. Lowering his cup, he cleared his throat. “So…what now?”

Omission tilted his head as the other two looked at each other. “Hm? What do you mean?”

“Well…I…do I wake up at any moment or what?” Atsushi shyly asked. “I mean this can’t be real…right?”

Silence filled the room at that question.

The one called dragon soon just frowned before he scoffed and left once again, murmuring something under his breath.

“Oh….oh my goodness.” Omission weakly chuckled. “This…this might be a problem. Right, poet~?” He turned to view his band member but one eye was opened and staring intently at his band member, having a silent conversation with him.

With a sigh, Poet started picking up the papers and other items left on the floor. “Let the night guard think what he wants, nothing we can do about it for now.” He frowned at the other. “Don’t get ahead of yourself now. Don’t forget. Don’t. Just don’t.”

For a second, Atsushi wondered if he was really in a dream then, especially with Poet’s voice sounding different for a mere moment.

Omission was quiet and oddly serious before he was all back to smiles. “You’re right~ Nothing we can do now! Then let’s enjoy the time we have tonight! So Atsushi!” He was back to staring at the young man. “Do you want to play a game with us? Oh please, please can we play a game~? It has been so long since we had a new friend!” He was all puppy eyed and pouting once again.

Unsure what to make of it, Atsushi just idly nodded. “Um…okay?” He placed the cup down. Maybe in the dream, he’ll just step into another world like Alice in wonderland. “What game are we talking about?”

“The arcade games, silly!” Omission threw his arms up in the air. “Oh you must play the arcade games with us! They are more fun with more people. Come on, let’s go!” He didn’t wait for an answer before he grabbed Atsushi’s arm.

“W-Wha—hey! Excuse me but I have a job to do---Bunny-san!” Atsushi protested but it fell to deaf ears.

“You’ll be back here before you know it, humor him for a while.” Poet was no help as he watched Omission take Atsushi out of the room. After finishing up, Poet glanced at the monitors and sighed. “….to enter this place so easily…why…?” Something wasn’t right, something was amiss, it was not going the way they wanted it to…so why? Why? Why? He reached over and placed a hand on one of the monitors.

The monitor gradually became filled with static and soon all of them were following suit. One by one, they were turned off. When the last one was turned off, a face was staring at the reflection of the monitor but it was not one of smiles and joy.

But of dark sunken eyes with tiny beads of light within them, wanting to not smile but to cry. Why though was the question. Why…why….why….

By the time the monitors were turned back on, he was gone, the room empty and heavy footsteps echoed in the hallways.

Along with a low and distorted laugh that followed.

\--

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Weird names for those animatronics....don't you think?


End file.
